The present invention may relate to devices for sensing the presence, or the amount, of one or more targeted materials in a liquid test sample. The target materials may be inorganic, organic and/or biological in nature. If biological in nature, the target material may, for example, comprise, or be part of, biological fragments, bacteria, viruses and organisms. More particularly, the present invention may relate to such a device comprising a disposable fluidic circuit card. It may further relate to methods for making and using the disposable fluidic circuit card and its various components.